digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Beastdramon
Beastdramon is a Mega+ Fusion Digimon based on the Number of the Beast and the very beast it speaks of. While the Number 666 commonly refers to Digimon such as Lucemon Shadowlord Mode and MaloMyotismon, the true meaning of the number is to warn the return of a monster simply called "The Beast". Beastdramon is a fusion of all three mythical beast Digimon, the Ultimate Level Leviadramon, Behedramon, and Zizdramon, based on Leviathan, Behemoth, and Ziz respectively. Leviadramon represents the sea, Behedramon the land, and Zizdramon the sky. Beastdramon's fusion from these three is meant to be a monstrous sort similar to Kimeramon. It's relation to Dramon Digimon, like that of it's prior stages, is unknown, as none of it's composite Digimon are related to Dragons at all. On it's chest are 3 roman numerals "VI", representing the Number of the Beast, 666. The strength it inherited from Behedramon allows it to smash down entire fortresses with relative ease. It's regeneration it inherited from Leviadramon can allow it to heal all of it's wounds, while the wings it inherited from Zizdramon can shield it from all attacks. This is truly a dangerous Digimon to face in battle, and one to be both feared and respected by all Digimon. It is said Beastdramon's component Digimon were first created 6 months, 6 days, and 6 hours exactly after the Dragoramon incident, yet another reference to itself as the Number of the Beast. Typically, whenever a potentially dangerous event occurs involving Dragoramon, and that exact amount of time passes afterwards, Beastdramon would be summoned. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions Beastdramon is a fusion of Leviadramon, Behedramon, and Zizdramon, three of the most powerful Ultimate Level Digimon in the main storyline. Their power is so great they can take on Mega Level Digimon with little effort. Beastdramon amps up this power; However, it inherits Behedramon's laziness and it can be considered a counterpart to the Pokemon Regigigas due to this. However, this means little at all as during the turns Beastdramon is hindered by it's own laziness, all damage it receives is halved as a trait inherited from Zizdramon, as it's laziness is considered a status effect similar to Confusion. Beastdramon can only be obtained by digivolving it all the way from it's three Fresh Stage Digimon, which ironically, are all found in the beginning of the game in the first few areas you go to. The DNA Digivolve requirement for Beastdramon requires all three Digimon bet at Level 50 with 10,000 Dark Exp. Only certain opponents use Beastdramon among their Digimon, as not only as it a Size Rank 2 Digimon, but it is also very hard to find all three of it's composite Digimon. The spawn rates of it's three Fresh stages decrease as one reaches 100% scan data found, and each of the three fresh stages are found in entirely different areas as well. Beastdramon can make a powerful opponent when faced, as it's massive size can crush opponents with it's sheer amount of moves that hit all five zones. It also has a 3 zone healing move inherited from Leviadramon that it can learn. The DNA Digivolve requirement for Beastdramon is to have played the game for 6 Hours, 6 Minutes, and 6 Seconds total of playtime, once again referencing the number of the beast. Other than that, there is no requirement for DNA Digivolving the three, as they are already hard enough to train and digivolve already so merely having all three is a big enough requirement for digivolution.